conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Weckish
General information Weckish is a language spoken in Scandanavia. It is an Ingvaeonic language related to Anglo-Saxon. The language is influenced by Northern Germanic languages. Phonology Consonants dh is an allophone of /th/ before rounded vowels as well as /w/. Retroflex consonants are always before a rounded vowel as well as /w/. s. is an allophone of /s/ before or against a retroflex consonant. ng is an allophone of /n/ & /m/ before velar plosives. h, is an allphone of /h/ before stressed vowels. Vowels Diphthongs Stressed vowels are always nasalized Alphabet "a" is pronounced /a/ in open syllables and /oh/ in close syllables. Normally, "th" is written with the letter Thorn. Normally, "ii" is written as an I with an umlaut. Normally, "ae" is written with the letter Ash. Phonotactics Grammar Nouns Weckish is particularly unique amonst European languages in having an animate / inanimate distinction rather than a masculine / feminine one. Apparently the inanimate evolved from from neuter & animate evolved avolved from masculine, words onced classed feminine are now classed animate. Nouns also have a definitve suffix -t that comes after the following declensions. In spelling, final double consonants are replaced with just the one consonant followed by t. Adjectives Adjectives lose their weak/strong forms and only have one declension. Comparitives & Superlatives are unique to Weckish in how they aure used. Demonstratives Demonstratives have more regular plural forms. Pronouns Weckish has adapted an inclusive/eclusive distinction. Apparently, it evolved from a first person dual form as it is similar to the first person dual forms in Anglo-Saxon. Perhaps it evolved into a "paucal" form but was later used asan first person inclusive & given plural forms. A masculine & Feminine 2nd person singular forms exist. When they are used, It's used to give demands or it's used to express hate to another person. Because of this most people avoid using them as it tends have strong sexist overtones. For possessive forms, speakers incert the suffix -et to a personal pronoun Adpositions Unlike Anglo-Saxon, Weckish uses prepositions & not postpositions. Verbs Weckish is unusual among European languages in that verbs don't conjugate for Person nor Number Syntax The default word order is verb-second, much like other Germanic languages. However, subordinate clauses tend to be verb final The word "the" when used before a demonstrative pronoun turns it into an interogative pronoun. Word Comparison Example text NOTE: Grammar may be butchered. A little while leaves are green, then they go yellow, fall to earth and die, turn to dust. Ljaffan sint greno liitlo whilan, thona thau han fjalevjo, fjalan in aerthan ant forwaernjan, waerthan to dustan. Leaves are green (for a) little while, then they go yellow, fall to earth and die, whither to dust. All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Jallan sint heboran ainticko ant faigarness mit manhotan ant rictan. Hei wairn blisjent mit rictithinkent ant angjetan ant sculan don tohiken jallan mit hastan hiretess. Everyone is born free and equal with dignity and rights. they are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards eveyone with (a) spirit (of) brotherhood. Hen lickath flankeickan, ick lickath Flandre. She likes flancakes, I like Flandre. Category:Languages Category:Germanic conlangs